Finally Found
by nickersoncrazy
Summary: Oneshot Nancy soothes Ned's broken heart as he deals with a break up.


Here's a new story ( N/N, obviously ). This one refers to and follows Files # 9 - False Moves. For those of you haven't read it, here's what you need to know: Ned broke up with Nancy in Files # 8 because he felt that she didn't trust him. Then in the next book, he asks her to take up a new case, to clear his new girlfriend, Belinda of some charges. Together they crack the case ( no surprise ), but towards the end, Belinda breaks up with Ned, for appartently ruining her show ( she's a ballet dancer ) This story happens immediately after the case - Ned's reaction to the break up.

Hope you like it and please review.

* * *

The day had been extremely tiring, but Nancy couldn't have felt happier. She had yet another case to add to her list of solved ones. This was the most difficult case she had dealt with so far. Emotionally difficult. To see Ned care so much about Belinda, pricked her heart. Everytime she saw them kiss, she felt a thousand laser beams penetrate her soul. She was sure of one thing, though. 

She still loved Ned.

She walked out of the building and into the parking lot to see if Ned was there. She hadn't seen him anywhere, since the police had taken their statements. She didn't know why she was searching for him, she didn't know what she was going to say,but...she wanted to see him.

_I may never see him again, after this_, she thought sadly.

She looked in between every car parked, until she found him, sitting on the hood of his car, staring into space. He looked...lonely.

"Hey," she said softly.

"Hey," Ned replied, smiling slightly.

They didn't say anything else. They just stood together in complete silence, except for the occasional sound of crickets.

"Thanks for helping me out with this one, Ned. I had - I had a great time with you," Nancy said finally.

Ned looked at her. "Thanks for agreeing to work on the case. No other girl would have done that."

"Well, I guess I'm not just another girl," she said lightly, smiling.

"You're right about that," Ned said. "There's no one on this planet like you."

She blushed faintly.

"What's the matter with you? You look a little down," Nancy said.

"Me? No, I'm fine."

"Ned, you can tell me," she said, looking deep into his eyes._ He's got the most beautiful eyes._

"I -,"

"It's - it's Belinda, isn't it?"

Ned swallowed hard. "Yeah," he whispered.

"Ned, I -I know how you feel," she said, remembering.

"You do?"

Nancy looked down. "I've been broken up with too, you know."

"You mean Brad?" Ned asked, refering to her new boyfriend.

Nancy sighed. "Yeah, Brad did break up with me, but I meant you. You broke up with me, too, remember?"

"How can I forget?"

"Yeah, well, I know what you're going through. You're feeling hurt and - and devastated, but Ned I can tell you that it's her loss. Any girl would be lucky to have you. Any girl." _Including me._

Ned clenched his fist. "Why does it have to hurt so much, Nancy?"

Nancy's heart contracted in sympathy. "That's the way it's going to be for sometime. Haven't you felt like this before?"

Ned's hand slowly covered Nancy's. The warmth of his hand, the feel of his touch, made Nancy smile softly.

"I felt like this that night at Emerson. When I broke up with you. I felt like I had no reason to live."

Nancy blinked back tears.

"Did you love Belinda more than you loved me?"

Ned cupped her cheek in his hand. "No, Nan. What we had was - was special. Nobody can give me that but you."

A tear slid down Nancy's cheek and onto Ned's finger. _Had,_ she thought. _What we _had_. Past tense_.

"Then why are you so hurt, if you didn't love her?"

"She kept from thinking about this girl I love. She kept my mind off her."

"Who's that girl?"

"That doesn't matter, does it?" he answered.

Nancy hesitantly rested her cheek on his shoulder lightly, wondering if he would push her away. But he didn't.

"Maybe I'm just not the kind of guy a girl can love," he said, sadly.

"What?" Nancy asked, surprised. "You've got to be kidding."

"Then if they love me, why do they keep hurting me?"

"I - I don't know how to answer that," she said.

"Did you hurt when I broke up with you?"

Nancy swallowed, remembering that prism of emotions. Hurt, anger, and yet...love.

"So much. Worse than what you're going through, I bet."

The hurt she saw in Ned's eyes, made her heart ache.

"You'll get over this, Ned. Don't worry. If you ever need a - a friend, I'm here, all the time," she whispered.

"I'll get over this?"

"Yes."

"Have you gotten over me?" he asked, softly.

Nancy felt the tears rising in her throat. She didn't answer him.

"Ned, your girl is out there. All you have to do is find her. And once you do," she said, tears filling her eyes. " Once you do, you've got to love her with all your heart. And then you'll be happy that you broke up with me and that Belinda broke up with you. The hurt will fade, Ned, once you find that girl."

"Nan..."

Nancy's whole body began to shake with emotion. "Go on, go find her. I know you can."

Ned wrapped her in his arms, tight. He rubbed her back in comfort.

"I've found her, Nan. And I'm never going to let her go," he said, his voice trembling.

And their lips met in a kiss, so soft, so magical...

* * *

Did you like this? Hope so. Please review. 

nickersoncrazy:,,,!


End file.
